1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor and to housing for same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elements of conventional housing for an external rotor, e.g., for a direct current motor, include: a side wall, an end cover, a cavity, an opening, a magnetic conductive housing, and a magnetic tile. Generally, the end cover is disposed at the bottom of the side wall; the cavity is formed between the side wall and the end cover; the magnetic conductive housing is disposed on the side wall; and the magnetic tile is disposed on the inner wall of the magnetic conductive housing.
However, some of the problems encountered with external rotors with conventional housings are that they are heavy, expensive and energy consuming, feature poor heat dissipation performance, and can dissipate heat only when rotating in one direction.